Characters
This is the article of list of characters. This may copy from the Vester&Friends Website or in one of the articles. Mario One of the first characters on the channel. He's a pretty joyful character but hates it when called names. Also is the highest quality plush on the channel and has a really entertaining personality. Mario is also the character that has appeared the most in videos! He also has multiple different outfits like Cat, Tanooki, Boo, Fire, Flying Squirrel and many more! Link Link the Hyrulian '''is one of the main characters and one of the funniest characters in the channel. '''As Link just said in Just Dance 3 - VAF Plush Gaming 234, He said these quotes."I’m one of the main characters and one of the FUNNIEST CHARACTERS!" He is Mario's enemy in this channel and calls him a fat italian plumber. He is the legendary character who's a real pain to the other characters but can make a joke out of everything. He has a real addiction to Bop it when he finds one but never likes it when he's called Peter Pan! The reason why he gets called Peter Pan is because he sucks. Sonic Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog 'also known as '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''is one of the fastest characters in the channel. He is nice and brave but clearly a show-off. Especially to Shadow. Sonic also hates it when his worst games get mentioned but doesn't mind it when he plays them himself. He likes calling Link ''Pajama Boy because of his 'Phantom Hourglass '''junics. Also in the canon, he can also turn into Super Sonic. He loves playing games. He hates his worst game ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. '''Vester Vester 'is the first character on the channel. Also the reason for the channel name. He's addicted to playing Pokemon Go and is also half blind which is why he wears sunglasses and a Ash Ketchum hat. Vester likes to take sides and make his friends feel worthless to him. 'Blue Yoshi The main gamer on the channel, and also the only character that has VAF's original voice. He's the head manager of Vester Land, getting his money from rent pay. Blue Yoshi bought Vester Land off Vester. Though he is the main voice of Vester&Friends. Yellow Yoshi The only Yoshi with an Asian accent and has an extremely funny personality. He's also the only character to be teaching at a school in Vester Land. He also believes Hot Wheels cars make you dumb. Nobody knows but he secretly has contact lenses. Yellow Yoshi is also best known to be like Jackie Chu ''from the ''SuperMarioLogan canon. Bowser King Bowser Koopa, king of all Koopas is the stupid character who likes to watch kid shows all day and then pretends he isn't watching them one someone else comes along. He also hates being called "Fat Face". Bowser Junior Bowser Koopa Jr. 'is Bowser's son who is a little spoilt, thinks of better evil ideas than Bowser and is best friends with Nabbit. Dry Bones is his servant. He got a new look in September 2017. 'Baby Mario Baby Mario 'is the baby version of Mario. He's addicted to playing the Mario Kart Double Dash stage Baby Park over and over again. He has a brother like in the canon called Baby Luigi which is the baby version of Luigi. 'Dry Bones Dry Bones 'is Bowser and Bowser Jr's servant. He's always really unsure with things and gets really scared when he doesn't know what's happening. He secretly likes Nabbit better than Jr. Dry Bones is always sick of Bowser watching kiddish shows. Dry Bones likes calling Bowser a fat face and a man-child. 'Isabelle Isabelle 'is Blue Yoshi's girlfriend. She works in the Vester Land hospital but most of the time hangs around with Blue Yoshi. She loves Blue Yoshi so much she attempted to pay for all of Blue Yoshi's Nintendo Switch wishlist, except she couldn't afford it. Isabelle always hates it when some calls her the b-word. 'Ash Ketchum Ash Ketchum 'is the character that use to get Vester&Friends the most views for a plush video. He is more of a show off and more skilled at Pokemon battles than he is in the anime. Ash has fully explored the Vester Region in Pokemon Plush World. He's also a contestant in Total Drama Plush Season 3! = 'Kirby Kirby has a very simple personality but he's the original hero for World of Light Plush! Kirby never appears in any of some videos except for World of Light Plush. Luigi Luigi Mario 'is Mario's nervous brother who is extremely scared of ghosts. Mario & Luigi also argue a lot but get along most of the time. He likes calling Mario a fat italian plumber. Luigi is also best known to have a girlfriend which is Princess Daisy. 'King Dedede "I like lunchbox" he always says. Everything is lunchbox to him. He acts completely stupid most of the time except he's highly intelligent about Kirby games. In Pokemon Plush World he has an alternate personality since almost everyone does in the series, instead of lunchbox it's rare Pokemon he calls out. Nabbit Bowser Jr's best friend who likes to steal stuff. Nabbit has a very cheeky personality since he also likes to scare people when he pulls up his mask and show that he has no mouth! [[Shy Guy|'Shy Guy']] Shy Guy is the shyest person in Vester&Friends channel. He gets scared really easily and hates being around too many people. He doesn't act too shy around his friends though. He gets scared really easily and hates being around too many people. He doesn't act too shy around his friends though. [[PAC-MAN|'PAC-MAN']] He is one of the only main characters that can't speak English, he can only say "waka waka" but he can understand English words spoken by the other characters. He also apart of the Plush Pranking Crew! = Shadow "You're the fake hedgehog" he says. Sonic and Shadow rivals and always will be. Shadow makes fun of Sonic and his games and tries to make himself look better than all the Sonic characters. He also has a very similar voice to Black Yoshi. Red Yoshi Red Yoshi is the master of pranksters in the Vester&Friends channel and the leader of the closed-down series, Plush Pranking Crew. He says he's the master at all pranking and well he's actaully more than that. He's able to get around places extremely quickly not by running but how he does it remains a history. He also secretly has a crush on Isabelle. Tails One of Sonic's best friends. Tails isn't really shown that much in videos but when he is he usually backs up Sonic when being made fun of or just goes along with whatever Sonic says. Just like in the canon, Tails is Sonic's sidekick. Toad Toad is the most annoying character on the Vester&Friends channel. He usually thinks of the best pranks when he's in the Plush Pranking Crew. When he's not pranking he's just annoying as hell! Toad also haves Blue Toad and Yellow Toad. He doesn’t appear in some plush videos on to the channel. Silver Well known for his psychokinesis but made fun of first appearing in Sonic 06 and being extremely slow compared to the other hedgehogs. To make him feel better he uses his psychic powers "It's no use... take this!" mainly on Sonic, Shadow and Blue Yoshi. Wario Wario 'is the fattest character on the Vester&Friends channel. He likes to eat something that isn’t food which is a fridge, bathtub and washing machine!? He is best known for the doppelgänger of Mario and the brother of Waluigi. [[Waluigi|'Waluigi]] The worst Vester&Friends dancer! Everyone hates his terrible dance moves so much that they actually want to kill him! Waluigi just got eliminated on Episode 5 on Total Drama Plush cause of his dance moves cause he just got 2 points. Zelda Zelda is the supporting character on the Vester&Friends channel. Zelda is Link's beautiful girlfriend but treats badly! Zelda still loves Link, doesn't even matter how many times he swears at her, she knows deep down Link actually has feelings for her. She just got eliminated on Episode 8 because she was the only one that wasn’t sick and didn’t help. Black Yoshi The one who is addicted to playing PlayStation games. He thinks he's the coolest character on the channel even though he doesn't appear much. He is also scared of the Nintendo Switch since he think it'll beat PlayStation! He just hired Blue Yoshi to steal the money from Vesterland. 'Blue Kirby' The alternate version of Kirby. Blue Kirby's personality is extremely basic but has a little role on World of Light Plush. Blue Kirby is friends with Kirby because he looks like Kirby. Harry Potter You're a wizard Harry! The one who knows lots of spells but mostly ends up failing each magic attempt resulting in something broken or bad. Harry Potter doesn’t even know if he is a wizard and he probably thinks that he is a wizard actually. He is actually a wizard. Because he can do magic in the Harry Potter canon. Deadpool Deadpool is a major antihero in the Marvel Universe and the main antagonist in Vester and Friends. His first appearance was in VAF Plush Shorts - Volume 16. He thinks he's the coolest, he has no friends, he doesn't care about anyone, and doesn't care what they think about him. He's the most mature VAF character but still forced to keep it PG in plush videos. He is also the antagonist of VAF! Ever since the Chocolate Master got removed, Deadpool became the new replacement for an antagonist like him. Since his debut in his channel, DP started his own show called Where to Find Francis(originally titled as, How to Find Francis). He has made a major role in most of the shows in the VAF channel such as VAF Main Plush Series, Total Drama Plush, and even in Vester Plush Shorts. Inkling Girl Inkling Girl uses a lot of teen slang and is known to be very mischievous, just like Inkling Boy. However she can be a little sensitive sometimes. She is also pretty violent and enjoys making messes by ruining the house or just shooting ink with her Splattershot. She and Inking Boy are actually in love, but they keep their relationship a secret. Inkling Boy Inkling Boy uses a lot of teen slang and is known to be very mischievous, just like Inkling Girl. However he can be a little sensitive sometimes. He is also pretty violent and enjoys making messes by ruining the house or just shooting ink with her Splattershot. He and Inking Girl are actually in love, but they keep their relationship a secret. Spongebob Spongebob is very stupid but is a good at using weapons. He is bad game reviewer and also bad at making his own video games like Spongebob Rectanglepants: Revenge of the Lost Paper Bag and Spongebob Rectanglepants: The Confusion of the Ancient Pencil Sharpener. He is good at annoying other people, including Vester. Lakitu The host of Total Drama Plush! His first debut was back in 2015 in a video called The Annoying Lakitu, he then rarely appeared and suddenly showed up for TDP. Now he's one of the most known characters on VAF, mainly from Total Drama Plush. Lakitu's personality is very basic but he cares a lot about his show becoming popular and getting paid. Koopa Troopa Koopa is the main news reporter of VAF News, now working with the Squid Sisters to put less pressure on himself and get outside more to do interviews and reports. He has a higher pitch voice to Dry Bones but nobody knows if they're related or not. In Pokémon Plush World - Episode 28, in the Pokémon Region News, Koopa has been stung by Mewtwo and been deceased. Knuckles Knuckles is one of Sonic and Tails' friends! He already likes his music except for these words in the lyrics "unlike Sonic I don't chuckle". Just like in the canon, Knuckles always keep the Master Emerald when Dr. Eggman gets it. He always fight people with his hands. [[Baby Luigi|'Baby Luigi']] Baby Luigi is a major character in Vester and Friends and a minor character of the Super Mario series. He is the younger brother of Baby Mario and the son of Mario and Peach. Baby Luigi debuted in It's Baby Time! with Baby Mario, which they have been playing Baby Park for a really long time. Baby Luigi likes Ribbon Road, which Baby Mario hated it because it looked like Andy's bedroom. KK Slider He's a friend of Isabelle, but jealous about Blue Yoshi being her boyfriend. K. K. likes playing guitar and is kind of selfish to others. K.K. is also the ex-boyfriend to Isabelle in Blue Yoshi. Darth Vader The main villian in Star Wars Plush and the Star Wars ''canon. He just already has breathing problems which he just needs a glass of water. He just hates Mario and Link because they ruin his plans. He just got deceased by Link with the lightsaber, which he just asked Link that he didn't like sand. 'Callie' She works on the Vester Land News channel, same with her cousin Marie. They always stick together and they both call themselves The Squid Sisters. She is one of the news reporters on Vester Land News. 'Marie' She works on the Vester Land News channel, same with her cousin Callie. They always stick together and they both call themselves The Squid Sisters. She is one of the news reporters on Vester Land News. 'Wallace' The stupid character who is obsessed with crackers and cheese! He calls everyone Gromit, especially Isabelle. He also gets annoyed when he doesn't get his crackers or cheese! Wallace debuted in Mario's Missing Videogames which he just stole everything from the characters because he wanted the crackers. Yellow Yoshi's girlfriend, also Blue Yoshi's ex girlfriend. She is extremely jealous that Blue Yoshi is with Isabelle, but she still has some feelings for Blue Yoshi and hates Isabelle. She is trying to think of plans to trick Blue Yoshi into getting back with her even though she has Yellow Yoshi. 'White Yoshi' The character who thinks he's the next Bear Grylls. He has his own small series called White Yoshi In The Wild. He is not allowed in the house cause he smells horrible and treats everyone like a wild animal. He calls everyone a homosapien. 'Boo' The main Boo that talks to the characters and sometimes appears on VAF Plush Gaming! Luigi is scared of her. Oh yeah, this Boo is a girl by the way. 'Peach''' Mario's girlfriend. She mostly spends time with Mario and may occasionally appear on VAF Plush Gaming! In the canon, Bowser usually captures Peach but in VAF, Bowser is just lazy which Peach doesn't get captured. = Category:Lists Category:List of characters Category:Characters Category:Popular Pages